


Quiet

by Brandnewandancient



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhhh…” she warned, well aware that anyone out and about could hear their conversation – among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad and possibly terrible. I wish I was sorry.

Ailith sighed as she shucked her armor, piling it neatly in the corner of her tent. She frowned at some scuffs she found in the leather, and made a note to have that seen to when she returned to Skyhold. She removed her sweaty, grimy clothes and pulled a silk shirt out of her pack and slipped it over her head. It was the one vanity she allowed herself and as indulgences went, it was lightweight and took up little space. At any rate, she enjoyed the feeling of the soft material whispering against her skin, caressing her curves like a lover’s touch – in the absence of her actual lover. 

She stretched out on her pallet, snuggling down into the warm furs heaped over her cot. Emprise du Lion had brutally cold nights, but thanks to an enchantment Vivienne had placed on their tents, she was surprisingly toasty. She heard a soft scratching just outside and with a groan she called “Enter.”

She sat up, pulling a fur about her shoulders like a cape, her eyes widening with surprise at who she found standing just inside her tent, snowflakes resting in the blonde curls. “Cullen! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I- Leliana had new information about Sahrnia that was too vital to trust to a messenger, so I brought it myself.” He brushed the snow from his hair and looked up at her, smiling. “Sorry I’m so late, it was a brutal ride.”

“How long have you been on the road?” she asked, taking his tired appearance, his shoulders drooping with exhaustion and his eyes heavy with sleep deprevation.

“Three days,” he replied, trying to suppress a yawn. 

She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands at her back as she held him in a warm embrace. “You must be tired, it is usually a week of travel time to get here. Stay here with me tonight,” she murmured before stepping back and loosening the cinch on his sword belt. 

He eyed the narrow cot, “I’m not sure we will both fit on that thing.” 

She rummaged through a chest, finding yet more furs she could make a nest with on the ground. “You’re right, luckily, we’re both accustomed to sleeping on the ground.”

He chuckled and carefully removed the rest of his armor, pulling on a clean pair of soft cotton pants offered by Ailith when he was finished making a neat pile of equipment next to hers. He raised an eyebrow, but she just shook her head, “Josephine always sends too much, but it worked in our favor this time.”

He just yawned and made himself comfortable, waiting patiently as she blew out the lamp and snuggled down next to him. Her back pressed warmly against his bare chest and he wrapped one strong arm around her waist to hold her tightly to him as sleep took him under within minutes. 

She took slightly longer to nod off, but not by much. A day spent hacking through Red Templars took its toll and she soon fell asleep to the sound of his soft snores in her ear. 

They slept deeply and soundly, and it wasn’t until an hour or so before daybreak that she woke to the feel of Cullen’s hand kneading her hip through the silk of her shirt, his erection pressing insistently against her back. “Ailith…” he murmured her name, his voice still thick with sleep, and she shivered when she felt his lips press hotly against the skin of her shoulder. 

“Shhhh…” she warned, well aware that anyone out and about could hear their conversation – among other things. She barely managed to suppress a moan as he rolled her to face him and his lips captured hers, his tongue invading the hot cavity of her mouth without warning. One hand traced her curves, the side of her breast, her slim waist, and the curve of her hip before he gripped her thigh and pulled her leg so it rested over his hip. 

“I wonder if you are already hot and wet for me, my love,” he whispered against her ear. She squirmed against him, felt his fingers slide down her belly to rest against her clit. A moan hung in her throat. It was one thing that everyone knew about their relationship, it was quite another to parade it around camp. 

“Mmm, oh yes,” his words were soft, nearly silent, as he slipped his fingers between her folds, spreading the wetness he found, a soft hum of pleasure vibrating from his throat. She squeezed her eyes shut as heat spread deep in her belly, her legs twitching slightly as he fondled her clit, his breath coming in soft pants as his own excitement grew. 

Her fingernails dug half-moons in his shoulders as the need to stay silent grew more and more difficult in the face of the sensations threatening to swamp her. She dragged a pillow over her face, biting into the fabric in an effort to muffle any noise. 

“Ah-ah,” he admonished softly, taking the offending object away and rolling them so her hips straddled his, sitting up so her breasts brushed against his chest. It was only then that she noticed their unclothed state, her shirt unbuttoned and pushed from her shoulders, caught on her wrists. “I want to see your pretty face when you cum for me,” he whispered, positioning her so her nub pressed against his shaft, standing proudly at attention between their two bodies.

“When?” she asked breathlessly, another moan catching in her throat when she shifted her hips, rubbing herself against his length, her lips curving in a sly smile when she saw his pupils dilate with desire and his tongue dart out to lick his lips. 

“Soon,” he nearly growled, lifting her hips and bringing her scorching sheath down on him, feeling her teeth at his skin as she suppressed moan, his fingers digging into her hips as he ruthlessly bit back one of his own. 

She nodded and tangled her fingers in his thick curls, her forehead pressed against his as she rocked her hips, riding him. Slowly at first, but with more speed as the pleasure grew and her climax came nearer. Her blue eyes sparkled, staring intently into his, her focus on him and him alone, her breath coming in sharp pants. 

“Now,” he groaned quietly as her world shattered with a soft cry, muffled by his mouth on hers. He joined her seconds later, holding her tightly against him as they both shuddered from the aftershocks of their lovemaking. “I’m pretty sure you woke the whole of camp,” he teased, grinning like a boy when she smacked him lightly with a pillow.

She scowled at him, the playful twinkle in her eyes the only giveaway that she wasn’t truly upset, “You shouldn’t abuse your relationship with the Inquisitor like that, you know.” She stretched, as luxuriously as a cat, before getting to her feet and dressing for the day. “Come on, I hear people stirring. Maybe someone will have started breakfast, I’m suddenly famished.”

He laughed, following her example and trailing after her as she headed towards the campfire Cassandra had already stoked with new logs. 

“Commander,” the Seeker greeted, “I didn’t know you were in camp.”

“Yes, I came with information. I’ll debrief you all a bit later.” Cullen nodded his thanks as a soldier handed his a bowl with his breakfast in it.

“Inquisitor, did you hear any strange noises last night?” Cassandra asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“I did, yes. It sounded a bit like a wild animal, didn’t you think?” Ailith replied smoothly, spooning porridge into her mouth.

“An animal, possibly a wounded one,” Cassandra nodded, missing the other woman choking on her food and glaring at Cullen, who had a smirk on his face. “I’m just glad it wasn’t a bear.”

“Ah, whatever it was, I’m sure it was no threat,” Cullen interjected, patting his lover on the knee as she stared into her breakfast.

“I’m certain you are right, Commander.”


End file.
